Cafe Nekkubiado
We all know where a woman belongs - in the kitchen. Yet, some women choose to fight the role that life has given them. That is why these kind gentlesirs gave up their role as nice guys and have adopted women's roles to keep the world spinning! Here at Café Nekkubiado, we are anti-SJW, anti-feminism, anti-bullshit, and Pro-America (Trump). Food Breakfast Menu: * Cereal Sushi: Sushi, but instead of rice and seaweed, it's cereal and a fruit rollup! Served with a side of ketchup and that spicy Indian baby food I found at the store, and wasabu. ($12 yen) * Pork Bun Breakfast Burrito: A pork bun with scrambled eggs inside of it. Served with a side of deep-fried goldfish fries. ($32 yen) Lunch Menu: * Gutter-Crab Sushi: Sometimes we find these crabs by the side of the street, and we make sushi out of it! (17$Yen) * Top Ramen: Authentic Nihonese ramen from the asian market across the street! (8yen for beef,$9 yen for chicken) * Dorito a la Chef: Chef Boyardee double-stuffed ravioli, microwaved, and served with the essence of dorito (cool ranch or original) (62 yen$) * Chicken Tendies: A dish reserved for only our GBP members. Read more about GBP below! (69$yen) Dinner Menu: * Chef Nathaniel's Special: Beef stew with mountain dew instead of broth, seasoned with crushed doritos and takis. ($53 yen) * Instant Curry: Chicken nuggets drizzled in an instant curry sauce. (43$ yen) * Sweet & Sour Chicken: Microwaved chicken nuggets marinaded in mountain dew & topped with sour skittles (13 yens) * Teriyaki Tendies: Chicken Tendies in a teriyaki sauce. Reserved only for our GBP members. (99$yen) Sides: * Japanese Fries: Japanese potatoes imported from Idaho, processed, bagged, freeze-dried, shipped to us, and heated in mom's microwave! Served with a side of wassabi sauce and chili-cheese dip. ($12 yen) * Chips: Your choice of cheetos or doritos, but with Japanese writing on the bag. (14yens$) * Deep-Fried Goldfish Fries: Exactly what it sounds like: deep-fried goldfish crackers. (13$ yen) Dessert: * Pocky Pie: A pie made with pocky in the shape of Pinkie Pie, best pony. ($34 yen) * Pocky: Store-bought pocky, adjusted for inflation! ($23 yen) * "Loli" pop: Our chefs believe we have mastered the taste of a young anime girl. ($284 yen) Drink * Mt. Fuji Dew: A 1:1 mixture of Mountain Dew and Green Tea. ($3 yens) * Ramen juice: Those really good japanese drink thingies ... they also have japanese writing on them! ($45 yen) * Akaibull: Redbull, served in a sake cup from the goodwill! (74yen$) * Squirt: The official drink of Suijoukyougi. (44$yen) GBP Rewards System Ask a staff member about the Good-Boy-Point system today! With good boy points, you can purchase exclusive meals, and even souvenirs from Cafe Nekkubiado! Meet the Staff Nathaniel Oni Akuma, also known as the Red Demon of the East, is the founder and owner of Cafe Nekkubiado. Because he earned so many Good Boy Points, his rich mommy bought him the rights to an old auto parts store that he renovated and turned into this wonderful cafe. His waifu is Matoi Ryuko from Kill la Kill. Manuel Yoasobi is one of our most respected chefs here at Cafe Nekkubiado. Recently moving out of his mother's basement and into her attic, Manuel is proof that even nice guys like him can succeed in life. His waifu is Asuna from Sword Art Online. Kevin Takoyaki is a professional chef here at Cafe Nekkubiado. Kevin was recently friend-zoned by his childhood crush, Kelly, who instead flocked with all the other feminazis to all those Chads that don't know how to treat women right. Kevin has devoted his life to Azusa, his waifu. Brian "Katana" Sashimi is the latest addition to team here at the Cafe. Brian is a master of over 2 different masturbatory techniques, and can turn a can of cat food into a delicious plate of Sashimi. Brian is also a hardcore brony- and is often seen leaving work in his moms car, with Dashie buckled in the passenger seat. Category:Chariot Dude's pages Category:THELEGENDGIANTDAD's pages Category:Cafes